Ambient animal
This is a list of ambient animals appearing in Carnivores and related media Animals in this section have very little information to warrant a character page, usually due to lack of relevance An ambient animal or non-pointable animal (often shortened to "ambient") is any animal which cannot be selected to hunt in Carnivores, Carnivores 2, Carnivores Ice Age, Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter, or Carnivores: Ice Age. All ambient animals prior to the Titanis and Iguanodon did not provide credits on being downed and could not harm the hunter, though the scrapped poacher would have been able to shoot the hunter.. Unlike pointable animals, the number of different ambient animals on a map is potentially infinite, because the engine always spawns new ambient animals to replace ones which are killed or exit the rendered area, though there can only be up to about 60 ambient animals spawned at one time. Moschops Moschops (misspelled "Moshops" in Carnivores 2) is a four-legged herbivorous synapsid reptile that lived in the Middle Permian in what is now South Africa. In real life, Moschops grew to about 16 ft (4.8 meters) in length. It is an ambient animal in Carnivores, Carnivores 2, and Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter. Biology A very abundant large herbivore, it can often be found grazing across suitable habitats of FMM UV-32 using its short chisel-like teeth well suited for cropping vegetation. A very unique beast, Moschops' hind legs extended straight down like mammals', while its front legs extended outward and than downward like a reptile. Very skittish, this animal will flee at the first sign of danger. Moschops' diet is mostly plants, although it will occasionally eat meat in times of hunger. Carnivores In Carnivores and Carnivores 2, Moschops is an extremely common, small ambient animal. One shot from any weapon is sufficient to kill one, and it will run away when the player gets too close. Moschops are of a greenish, yellow colour in-game. It is found in abundance due to its non-pointable nature. From a distance, it is possible to confuse it with an Allosaurus due to the black markings on its back. In Carnivores 2, it takes 1 shot, unlike Dimetrodon, to kill it. For some reason, the footsteps sounds it made in Carnivores were changed to use the Dimetrodon's footstep sounds in Carnivores 2. Possibly because the original footstep sound made it sound like a much larger animal. Gallery Moshgallery1.PNG Dimetrodon The Dimetrodon is an ambient animal in Carnivores 2 and Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter that wanders around the map eating insects and carrion. Originally thought to be incorrectly herbivorous, in Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter, the in-game dinopedia reveals them to actually be eating animal matter as they move across the landscape. They are not a threat and can be killed in one shot from any weapon other than the pistol, which requires two shots to bring down. The Dimetrodon in the game bears more of a resemblance to its distant relative, the Edaphosaurus. In real life, Dimetrodon probably wouldn't have been as harmless as depicted in the game, as it was a ruthless predator of smaller pelycosaurs and would likely be more than capable of taking on the hunter. Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter In Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter, the Dimetrodon's skin color was changed for unknown reasons. However, it is thought that it has to do with the visual appeal of the original skin not being up to par. The Dimetrodon had its old skin color restored in a recent update to the game. Unlike other ambient animals, Dimetrodon needs to be shot twice by a pistol to kill it. Carnivores Cityscape While not featured directly in Carnivores Cityscape, engravings of Dimetrodon are featured on the walls of the City Hall. Gallery CDHDimetro1.PNG Dimetropic3.PNG CDHDimetro2.PNG Animal dimetrodon.jpg Gallimimus/Pelecanimimus The Gallimimus (misspelled "Galimimus" in the first two games) is an ambient animal in Carnivores, Carnivores 2, Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter and Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter HD. '' Pelecanimimus is an ambient dinosaur in Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter HD. Pelecanimimus is a very small ornithomimosaurian dinosaur related to Gallimimus , with which it shares the hunting areas in Dinosaur Hunter HD. Biology This is a quick ostrich-like dinosaur. Gallimimus uses its fast speed to escape any danger, including the Hunter. This animal is so bird-like, Gallimimus' name means “chicken mimic”, but contrary to its name, it is not a small dinosaur. Gallimimus is actually one of the largest of its group of dinosaurs known as Ornithomimosaurs. Gallimimus uses its long, slender beak to crop plants, capture small animals such insects and lizards, and eggs by sieving them from muddy environments. Comparitavely, ''Pelecanimimus is a rather tiny dinosaur of FMM UV-32 . It is roughly 7 feet long and about 3.5 feet high, dwarfing it in the shadow of the larger dinosaurs. It has a very light, greenish-yellow tail and body, with a pink head, arms and feet. Pelecanimimus is not adept at camouflage, and relies on its size and speed to avoid predators. Although Pelecanimimus is in a family of toothless, beaked dinosaurs, it actually has 200 teeth, more than many other dinosaurs. It is presumably an omnivore, so it probably did not use these teeth to tear large prey to pieces. Carnivores In real life, Gallimimus was considerably larger than it is in the ''Carnivores'' series. Gallimimus can be easily confused with Velociraptor or Coelophysis, which can result in wasted ammo or an unexpected death. Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter HD Gallimimus returns as an ambient dinosaur, along with its relative Pelecanimimus. Gallimimus is now light green, which blends in quite well with most forested environments. If a hunter chooses to down a Gallimimus, the reward is 3 gems. In Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter HD, Pelecanimimus scurries around its environment, similar to Gallimimus. It is not dangerous, and not easily mistaken for any other dinosaurs, so it is usually left alone by hunters. If a hunter chooses to down a Pelecanimimus, he will be rewarded 1 gem per kill. Gallery Pelecanimimus.jpg Gallimimus.jpg Carnivores Gallimimus.png Pteranodon Pteranodon is an ambient pterosaur in Carnivores 2, Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter '' and Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter HD'' . It is a relatively common animal, flying above the hunter and screeching. Biology Pteranodon is a massive flying reptile known as a pterosaur – not a dinosaur, but a close relative. Pteranodon s wing-span is also longer and larger than that of any known living bird. Despite its enormous qualities, the animal is quite skittish, often vocalizing its distress when the player is near. Pteranodon has a long head crest that is probably used to help counter and balance the weight of its massive beak, which it used to capture fish and other aquatic animals. Trivia * Pteranodon, Dimorphodon, and Archaeopteryx all share the same AI. * Shooting down a Pteranadon in Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter HD will reward the player with 5 gems. * Pteranodon makes a cameo appearance on the box art of the original ''Carnivores'', despite not making an in-game appearance until Carnivores 2. * Interestingly, killing a Pteranodon or Dimorphodon in Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter rewards the player with a single credit. This is in contrast to Carnivores 2, where killing either of the aforementioned creatures awards the hunter with nothing. Dimorphodon Dimorphodon is an ambient animal in Carnivores, Carnivores 2, and Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter. Appearance Dimorphodon is a small brown flying reptile from the early Jurassic Period on Earth and the present day on FMM UV-32. It has a sort of egg-shaped head and a very long tail. At the end of its tail, there is a tail flap made of skin.It is mostly insectivore but sometimes feeds on small vertebrates and carryon. Behavior Dimorphodon fly around the island and screeches at the Hunter and gunshots. As of the June 20, 2012 update, they spawn closer to the ground then fly up as opposed to their previous spawning in mid-air. Brachiosaurus Brachiosaurus was a very large sauropod dinosaur. It is the largest animal in the ''Carnivores'' series, featured in Carnivores 2 and Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter, and cannot be visibly killed. It is usually found in or very near water, eating aquatic plants. Biology The Brachiosaurus is the largest and heaviest known animal to ever walk FMM UV-32. This animal is so large that it is nearly unharmed when shot by the hunter. This massive animal is different from other large plant-eating Sauropods, as it possess longer forelegs than hind legs and spends a majority of its time in water, browsing on aquatic plants. Killing The Brachiosaurus can be killed, though trying without modding or using debug mode will only result in wasted ammunition, as its health is set in _RES.TXT to 1024. Even after it is finally killed, the animal will continue moving due to the lack of a death animation in its CAR file. Other effects of its death include: * Its shadow disappears. * Its information no longer appears in the hunter's binoculars. * Like all ambient animals, when a Brachiosaurus is killed, another one is spawned within the hunter's view range. Trivia * Many cheat sites claim that Brachiosaurus can be unlocked in Carnivores, often along with Seismosaurus, and that the only way to kill it is by shooting it in the rear with an X-Bow. While this isn't true, an early sales brochure for Carnivores listed Brachiosaurus as a secret unlockable animal, along with a rocket launcher and a "training level". * Brachiosaurus may have been originally planned as a pointable animal; if so, it may have been changed to an ambient animal because it would have been too hard for the the hunter to kill. On the other hand, the fact that it is incredibly slow and harmless may have made Brachiosaurus too easy to hunt, and not challenging enough to give the hunter points. * Three Brachiosaurus appear in the title art of Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter, along with Triceratops, Pteranodon, and a pair of Velociraptor. * The volcano in "Mount Ravan" doesn't have liquid lava, unlike volcanic areas in Carnivores. This is because of a bug where Brachiosaurus can spawn in liquid lava because the AtmosFear engine has no exception for this situation to prevent it. This can be seen in some fan-made maps made with alt editor II that feature liquid lava and ports of the Carnivores maps to the Carnivores 2 engine. * it can also be killed in Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter(this is the proof https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4SK7sR-b-gs) Category:Ambient animals Category:Terminology